New World?
by Soarinwonderbolt
Summary: A story about Comet from another world and Cosmo from the same world, as they both find someone they love and adventure with there new friends and new place's. Princess Luna/Comet and Cosmo/Big Macintosh.
1. Here come's the Comet!

chapter 1

...

There once was a village far off near the mountains, a peaceful village, sillent with not many people. A farmer to grow food, one to sell the food and three familes in the village with one person who loves to go out in the woods to hunt for food and gather wood, but his fun time in the forest is about to change on this very day as he starts his day as any other

"I'm going out now! i'll be back later!" he yell's as he runs to the forest with his bag and a smile on his face being able to get away from the village, he starts climbing up on tree's collecting apple's, plant's & wood for the fire for everyone back at the village as he noticed a cave that he never once saw before. "Huh? where did this come from? did the villagers do this & never say?" he thinks for abit wondering if he should go back and ask or just go on inside.

"Ah forget it i'll just go through the cave, it's not like i can't come back through" he starts walking into the cave "wow i didn't think it would get this dark, i should of just brought a candle or something" as he walks further in he smacks into a wall "ouch!, dang that was smart of me" he says rubing his head, turning his head to see a small light "ah, there's the exit, huh? when did it become night? i guess i was in there longer then i thought"

He see's a village in the far north "hm..there's a village but it doesn't look like my village" his belly growls "huh? i guess i'm hungry" he starts walking down to the village, while walking to the village he noticed there are more tree's and to quiet "that's weird, it is never is quiet, i'll just ask someone at the village" he walks in the village looking around "where is everyone?" he sigh's hearing something in the distence "what's that? it sounds like someone saying something but i don't see anyone" he looks in the directen the voice came from seeing one with rainbow streaks & fire "wh-what's that? oh no..um..i should run" he turns around to run but was to slow and gets hit hard fallling to the ground knocked out cold.

He wakes up after awhile head and back hurting "o-ouch..what hit me?"

"Well..we kinda smacked into you, but we did say to get out of the way" says the one with rainbow colored hair

"maybe you should learn to move Rainbow dash then you wouldn't of hit him" says the fire haired colored one

"Hey! you hit him to spitfire, so it's not my falt!" she says with a mean look at spitfire

"it's okay, it was my falt cause i didn't get out of the way fast enough, but um...please get off of me you two" he say's sighing with his face to the ground

"huh?" they both look down seeing that they are on his back "no wonder it was soft" they both laugh

"yeah it's funny, but get off! please! you both arent exacly light as a feather..your both heavey" he say's with a sigh

they both get mad "what did you say!?"

"u-um...i said you both are hurting my back, so please get off..i'll even treat both you to food i found in the forest" he say's hopeing they won't get mad at him for his remark

"free food yay! but what's your name?" they both ask him

"oh sorry i guess i didn't say cause two girls are on me!"

"sorry about that" they both laugh and get off him

he gets up off the ground "ouch..that did hurt, but my name is Comet, what about you two?"

"well i'm Rainbow dash, you can tell by my hair and this hot head here with me is spitfire"

"hey! at least i'm not a rainbow head like you"

"okay, okay..no fighting, just tell me, where am I? because i have no idea where i am right now"

"oh your in Canterlot, over there is our princess Celestia and Luna" reply's Rainbow dash

"what? you have two princess's? that is alittle weird don't you think?" he ask wondering

"no, one make's the sun rise, that's Celestia and Luna make's the moon rise" reply's Spitfire

"oh okay" he say's not understanding what they said as he just smiles and nodes "but i guess i should go back to my village, but i would have to go through that pitch black cave again" he says with a sigh

"huh? what cave? there is no cave here or any mountain's beside's the one by the castle" reply's Spitfire

comet looks behind him where he walked to get to the village "what?! where did it go?! does that mean i can't go back home!?" he starts to panic

"It's okay, maybe Twilight sparkels will know a spell or know how you got here, i hope" say's Rainbow dash

"O-okay..let's go see her, just hope she know's what happend and how i can get back to my village"

"Okay just fallow me Comet!" say's rainbow dash with a smile on her face

"I'll go tell princess Celestia about this to see if she know's anything, i'll see you later Rainbow dash and Comet" Spitfire fly's off toured's the castle

"well..this is going to turn out weird, i just know it" he say's with a deep sigh as Rainbow dash grabs his hand pulling him "I know, no need to pull my arm so hard Dashy"

she pulls his arm more "well i want to hurry and show Twilight what i found" say's Rainbow dash as she pulls his arm to hard smack him into a door as the door open's.


	2. Why me?

chapter

...

she pulls his arm more "well i want to hurry and show Twilight what i found" say's Rainbow dash as she pulls his arm to hard smack him into a door as the door open's

"Well i am a person you know not an object and I got a name, so please use it"

"Huh? what's a person? maybe me and Spitfire hit you harder then I thought, your a pony Comet" says Rainbow Dash with a confused look on her face

"I can prove i'm a person, see i have fing- Ah! I-I have Hooves?" He laughs "Look I have Hooves and everything, my hair is..huh? why is it blond and red? still no black, blast but whats this on my rump, It looks like a comet, that is a little odd considering it's my name and how did I become a pony in the first place, that i have no idea"

"W-well maybe Twilight can help figure that out to, but still think you just got hit to hard on the head" reply's Rainbow Dash

"You act like craz-" He gets smacked in the face with a door as he falls backwords hitting the ground "O-ouch..w-why is this happening to me? did I do something wrong?" as he somehow gets lifted up back on his hooves

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't know there was anyone at my door when I opend it, if I knew I would of said something sir" say's the mare with purple body , blue and pink mane

"I-It's okay, i guess this isn't as bad as the first time it happend to me" he says rubing his face with his hove

"Oh wait, I never saw you before, are you new to Ponyville?" ask the mare

"U-um..you could say i'm new here, but me and Rainbow Dash are looking for someone named Twilight Sparkle's have you seen that pony by any chance?

She laughs "Well yes I have, thats me, i'm Twilight Sparkle's" she says with a smile on her face

"wow um..no offence but i kinda thought it was a guy, but anyway's could we go inside and talk about something?" he ask's her

"Why would you think I was a guy from the name?" she say's with abit of a mad face

"Well I don't know, just seemed like it a little is all, sorry about that"

"It's okay, you and Rainbow Dash can come inside my house and talk" Twilight and Rainbow Dash go in the house sitting down infront of the table

"I hope I didn't get her mad.." Comet walks in as he looks around "wow alot of books here, no wonder you thought of coming here first"

"I do know alot, but not as much as Princess Celestia of course just almost as smart" Twilight says kinda glotting

"Okay I get it, but what i wanted to talk about is that I don't really belong here, I walked through a cave and ended up here and as a pony" he says with a small sigh

"What do you mean as a pony? were you never a pony before?" ask Twilight confused at what he just said

"No I was a human at first, it's just odd that i'm a pony now I have no idea how it happend, but do you know of a way to change me back or when the cave opens up again? he asked alittle paniced

"I can't sorry, I never heard of a cave nore a human or what they are, but the cave is a mystery to me" Twilight says puzzeld

"Well we could ask Princess Celestia, she could help right?" Rainbow Dash says while still flying above the table asking Twilight Sparkles

"Well I would, but she seems kinda busy with whats going on , so no one can talk to her" she says sighing lowering her head

"Of course, well I guess i'll walk around um..where am I again?" he asked embarissed to ask

"You are at Ponyvilla, the best town to live" says Rainbow Dash getting up close to comet

"O-oh well..I think i'll walk around um Ponyvilla so i won't get lost here walking around" as he slowly walks to the door "At least the door can't ope-"

The door swings open and hits him in the face with a hyper pink pony running in and talking to Twilight Sparkles and Rainbow dash "Hey! I heard there's a new pony here, where is he?" she runs around everywhere

"Calm down Pinkie Pie you will see him, he is um behind the door" says Rainbow Dash

He pushes the door close "H-how? it can't open like that, that is aginst the laws of physics"

"Well..it is Pinkie Pie she does weird things that are impossible she does it" say's Twilight Sparkles

"B-but..how? how does she do it? I don't get it?" he says wanting to know as Pinkie Pie runs up to comet's face "um..hello?"

She gasp "Your a new pony I know cause I know every pony here, so you are new, hello i'm Pinkie Pie whats your name?" she says with a big smile

"M-my name is co-"

"Oh we need to throw a party to welcome you here" Pinkie Pie zooms out of Twilight's house

"What just happend?" he says puzzled at Pinkie Pie's reaction

"Thats Pinkie Pie for you, always so full of energy and wanting to make friends" says Rainbow Dash

"I can understand that, but why a party? wouldn't you do that on someone's birthday?" he says to Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkles

"Well just go with it or she will just keep bothering you till you come friends with her, thats how she is to new pony's" explains Twilight

"Okay, just so she doesn't keep bothering me so much, but does she have to do the party? I mean there won't be anyone there right?

"There will be a few pony's there that like Pinkie pie's party, even Princess Celestia like's her party's at times to have fun" explains Twilight Sparkles

"Guess I have to go then, I don't really enjoy party's all to well, but I do have to find a place to live and eat, I hope I don't have to eat grass" he says wondering

"Well you can stay here with me if you don't mind" Twilight says

"I don't know, I don't feel like I should stay in your house cause you don't know me at all" he says worried about it

"I don't mind at all it will be fun to have a stallion here, I can talk to you about things" Twilight says smiling

"Why do I feel like i won't get any sleep tonight" he says with a sigh


	3. This Is A Sleep Over?

Real quick not um yeah been to long since I posted my story so..my bad but the reasons are that I've been sick then the computer went down so I had nothing to do really but i'm posting this story even though I didn't fully finish it but I don't care and it would be nice if when you read up till now to leave a comment weather it be good or bad.

...

Chapter 3 This Is a sleep Over?

"How can you have a sleep over with a stallion? wouldn't it be a sleep over if you had females over? plus they have to be your friends wouldn't they?" Comet say's looking at Twilight Sparkles

"Oh come on, It will still be fun! we can play games, do make up, and talk about boy's." She explains with a smile and giggle

He feels a shiver in his body "Ah! u-um I think I better not, I feel like that will be a bad idea Miss Sparkle, I'll find somewhere else." He says as he walks to the door a little scared "plus you kinda scare me." He says in a low voice as he opens the door and walks out shutting the door behind him 'T-that was close..I felt like I was going to die just talking to her all night, but now I have no where to sleep" he sighs walking away from the house

"Why hello there, I havn't seen you around here before, are you new to town?"

He looks up to see a white pony with a blue mane and tail "Oh um yes I'm new here I just got here today and it was one weird day." he says sighing after words exhausted "what makes it worst is I might have to sleep outside and I don't know if it's safe or not."

"That will not do, come on inside I'll let you stay here till you find a place of your own, oh wait where are my maners my name is Rarity." she says smiling with her head abit high

"Hello um Miss Rarity, my name is Comet it's nice to meet a pony who isn't a little crazy." he says lowering his head to bow

"My somepony has grace and one not so up tight, but do come on in before you get to cold." Rarity walks inside her house letting Comet know he can follow her in the house

"Thanks Miss Rarity for letting me stay." he say's walking in her house smiling

"No that won't do, please call me Rarity please, no need to be so formal Comet" she replys to him

"Hm? you make clothes here? they all look nice, maybe I should get one." he say's looking at all the clothes she made

"After I get done with my order dear I could make you one if you like." she say's smiling

"That's nice, but i have no money on me right now." he say's with a sigh

"Oh don't you worry about it, your new here it's the least I can do for a new pony in town" she reply's while working on a dress

"Um well okay, I guess, but how about not to much of an outfit, I think just a tie will do, I always wanted to try one on" as he say's thinking abuot it

Rarity stop's working and looks at him in shock "just a tie? I could do more then that Comet dear"

"I bet you could, but i'm not much for wearing all the fancy cloths, I don't think i'd look good in it, plus with my wing's i have you would have to make holes for them and that would ruin your outfit for me Rarity" he say's trying not to seem mean

She looks at him "hm..I could work around it so it wouldn't bother me to much dear, I just need to fit them on you" as she use's her magic to pull a ruler out of the drawer then turns to look at Comet with a smile

He sudden felt shivers and his hair standing up "U-um..I think i'll go now!" as he gallops out the door trying to run outside as he looks down seeing his hooves not moving from the same spot "w-what? why can't I run?!" he turns his head talking seeing his tail being pulled by Rarity's magic holding his hooves down in the dirty as it scraps along the ground leaving marks in the dirt "NOOO!" Then the door slams shut

"See, now that wasn't to bad Dear" she hums happily

He has a sad face sighing "but..I didn't want this, I only wanted the tie, not a suit with the tie"

"Oh no need to thank me dear, it was fun making that for you, maybe go out and show every other pony" she happily smiles

"Yeah..them looking at me weird maybe, but at least it's blue" he walks up to the door smirking "maybe i'll take the suit off later" he say's in a low voice

"Don't get the outfit dirty okay? it will be hard getting it out" she say's worried

He sigh's walking out of her door "Isn't there somepony that isn't completly crazy? at least one, is that to hard?" he lowers his head walking as he bumps into a pink pony "ouch" he hits the ground "I really need to look where i'm going, but are you okay?" he looks up seeing a pink pony

"GASP!" she say's racing off

"W-what? does my breath smell bad?" he breaths on his hove and smells it "no it doesn't, was it the suit maybe?" he thinks closeing his eyes "naw, I better get going before something else happens" he see's a tree by a small stream of water "hm hope somepony is home" he walks slowly up to the door and knocks on the door two times

"hello? anypony home?"

The door opens a little and slow with a small voice "h-hello?.."

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?"

"hello..." low voice still

He looks around" um..are you okay?" he says to the yellow pony with a light pink main

She nods her head hiding behind her door

"W-well..my name is Comet, what's your's?"

She squicks trying to say her name "F-fluttershy..."

He looks at her "well..I guess it was a bad time to bother you miss.." he say's rubing his head with his hove

she looks down slowly shutting the door "S-sorry.."

"Well...that was abit odd, maybe it is this suit, I really need a place to go for now"


End file.
